Superficial
by lnori
Summary: He was her worst nightmare, and she was his most alluring phantasm. How could their paths collide, when they would only crash and burn? A mission to retrieve a certain artefact might be the answer, but what does the Warden scheme in the dark? And how can Summoner Gabriella escape the dark? Human/ThreshxOC
1. 1 Phantasm

**1\. Phantasm**

The forest was dark. In her dreams, the forests are always dark, covered with an eerie veil of black, with a ghostly wind blowing about, cracking the branches. The crown of trees was high and thick, covering the nocturnal sky and a potential ray of hope. The cawing of crows was not dimmed in the background, not even by the howling winds of midnight, and the whole scene seemed to close out onto her. A white, embroidered dress fluttered in the dark, puffs of air escaping her nostrils as a girl much like a phantasm and less likely human ran for her dear life. Her legs and arms bruised from the constant cutting of branches, feet dirtied and one shoe even lost. The icy cold ground burned her bare foot, and fatigue was taking over her, but she could not stop, not now. Silvery ticks of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and cheeks, desperation crawling in her eyes, as she ran and ran and kept on running. But she tripped on storming, crushing onto the hard ground, soon to be her graveyard.

And the silence followed. Everything ceased to exist; the wind, the cracking of branches, even the crows. Only her heart was the only sound she heard in the deepest corners of herself, but soon that would cease to exist as well. She could feel herself slowly drifting away, as tainted arms rose from all around her, grabbing onto the thin of her body, dirtying her further. She tried to scream, to trash about, but their grip was too strong on her frail body and she knew she would be dragged back to hell once again. Hot tears streamed down her face, as she tried in a futile attempt to claw her nails onto the flesh of the arms keeping her prisoner, only to realize they were hard as rock and just as morbidly cold. There was no escape for her this time.

She was tired, she only wanted to rest. Maybe, if she closed her eyes once more, the nightmares would cease to exist and the following second, she would be able to rest.

Her life began to flash before her eyes, before everything started to morph into the richest shade of emerald, the only colour in her monochromatic world. The light began to take shape, and she gladly embraced her end. Silver chains burning emerald engulfed from the glean, lunged themselves at her and at any moment now she will be –

She awoke with a gasp, followed shortly by a greedy intake of air. Her lungs were burning inside of her ribcage, and, as she realised she was sweating heavily. Long, silvery hair sprawled on the whitest sheets, clinging to her forehead and shoulders, as a ghostly pale hand reached to her heart, trying to calm down the irregular beating. Such a futile thing to try and achieve.

"Again, I was having the same dream..." She breathed to no one in particular, clenching onto her nightdress, forcing her eyes shut. It was unsettling her, having to spend every single night living that nightmare over and over again, having her consumed by it, until she turned to ash. So very unsettling, as it were more of a premonition than an actual coincidence.

And that thought alone never left the darkest of her mind, once it crept in.

However, she still had to prepare for the day, as consumed as she felt, so, after her heart managed to somewhat calm down, she rose from her bed, heading to the bathroom and begin the gloomy day with a cold, refreshing shower.

Summoner Gabriella left behind her family name and heritage back when she had an affinity for ice. Of course, her power did not consist of making snow bunnies on summer days, nor could she summon forth a typhoon, but she could materialise a weapon if needed, when she had to fight on her own, and outside the Summoner's Rift. It had been not less than a couple of years since she'd been accepted into the Institute, but socialising had not been a forte of hers.

Pulling off the hood off her hair and setting it free in endless waves of eternal ice, she allowed herself to heave out a heavy sigh, after leaving the Summoner's Chambers. A difficult match ended earlier, and all she wanted at the moment was to have lunch and iced tea. She did not fancy the cloaks a lot, as they were pretty average for every Summoner, aside from the ones with high ranks, but at least with that she would not stand out very much. She was no longer Gabrielle Weiss, the heir of the Weiss estate in Demacia, but just a normal Summoner.

As she was making her way towards the canteen, she noticed golden locks bounce next to her, a young girl appearing by her side with a wide, bubble smile.

"Hello Luxanna, good job on the Rift, earlier today," the young woman commented, and the smile on the blonde only widened even more.

"You too, Ella. I always love playing with you. And thank you for letting my use the Imperial clothing today. You know how I miss it from time to time," the younger girl said with a light pout, batting the bluest eyes at her friend.

Gabriella's own grey ones could only dream to compete with Lux's. Nevertheless, she smiled at her favourite Champion and promised to play with her more. She enjoyed playing with Lux the most, out of all the Champions from the League, and not because they were both Demacians, or, well, used to be.

"Well then, I'm off, I promised Ez to have lunch in the garden today. Bye, bye!" The blonde chirped gleefully, then hurried away, and towards her lover.

Gabriella could only look at her back, how happy she was, despite being sacrificed so many times just a few minutes earlier, by the ruthlessness of Rengar and Yasuo. Then again, she must have gotten long used to it, since she was sent to the Institute when she was still a child.

Shaking her head and coming back to reality, she hung her arms around her figure, pacing slowly towards the canteen. "Well then, what should we eat today? I wonder if they have chicken breast salad with white sauce... Or spaghetti sounds nice... Hmm..." She kept mumbling to herself, not really paying attention to her surroundings.

So the clash was inevitable. The first thing she felt was the cold touch of steel against her nose and forehead. However, that touch soon shifted to pain, as something managed to cut her over her right brow and forehead.

"Ah!" She exclaimed in pain, jolting backwards in an instant, immediately checking her freshly gained cut, and only paling when seeing the vibrant red on her ghostly pale fingers.

The one she clashed onto turned around as well, and when Gabriella realized just who it was, a feeling of dread and nausea took over her. Blazing green surrounded her eyesight, immediately making her sick to the stomach. All that creepy attire he was wearing, with the black overcoat and the large shoulder armour she cut herself in, the eerie way he carried himself, the lantern from where souls apparently cried out, and especially that skull hung onto flames above his shoulders, Gabriella simply could not stand the sight of him.

Thresh, the Chain Warden, her only walking nightmare. Thresh, the maniac everyone seemed to love picking. Thresh, the creep who would utter complete nonsense during matches.

Thresh.

Thresh.

 _Thresh._

"Oh, my apologies, I did not mean to–" But he was suddenly cut off in midsentence by her glare, one simple look inflicting all sorts of wonderful feelings into his twisted mind.

Gabriella pushed past him without as much as a second look, grumpily whispering "watch where you're going next time" after her. Little did she know that emerald eyes never lost sight of her, at least until she turned the corner and returned to her quarters.

She did not dislike him personally, she disliked the whole idea of him; a corrupted warden who loved playing mind games and torturing people kept at the Institute, where he was slowly corrupting Summoners and having them do as he pleased. She had seen his Judgement, back when he was first brought there, she had seen all the gruesome things he had done, the way his victims eventually fell, in painful last breaths, the way their souls screamed in agony even after their passing, as they were locked in that lantern of his. And yet, people picked him for his skills. Yes, he was a talented fighter – not that she knew any details, since she never watched him – but that ought not to give the right to keep criminals next to innocent youngsters like Lux or Summoners in training, who were not even older than twelve.

"Tsk!" She clicked her tongue once she looked in the mirror from her dresser, dark cloak thrown at the edge of her bed. The cut was rather deep, since she straight walked into those spiky things herself, but where she not lucky, she could be holding one of her eyeballs instead. The mere thought made her shiver. "It's going to take a while to heal, even with my regenerative powers, it would seem," Gabriella added with a heavy sigh, and look among the drawers for something to properly tend to her cut. She would put a band-aid over it and wait for it to heal by itself. It did hurt, true, but there was no point in overexerting herself and her mana so, right before a sparring match with a... an acquaintance of hers.

Still, Gabriella was not very pleased with such a turn of events, but would have to bear with it regardless. So, instead of whining about such an ugly meeting with the Green Reaper, she'd just get to change and head to the Training Chambers. Lunch will have to wait.

* * *

"Ella, hello? Valoran to Ella?" An angry voice called out to her, to which the silver haired woman eventually responds with s surprised look.

A red flurry of hair moved closer to her, jade eyes glaring at her like a tigress about to jump on her prey. Katarina was definitely not pleased with her partner's current state of mind. They were supposed to be sparring, and not being careful of Ella, who was daydreaming right in the middle of a fight.

"Oh, uh, sorry Katarina. I was rather... distracted." She replied rather sheepishly, starting to move about once again. "Shall we continue?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and took the hair band resting on her wrist to tie her fiery hair. "You are infuriating, you know that?" She retorted then with a glare.

Gabriella made a face, then side stepped one of Katarina's blades at the last second. "I did apologise." She then repeated with a rather sulky voice.

"Don't forget that you were the one who asked me to help you practice close range combat. So you better not slack off or I'll kill you for good," she continued, lunging forward, and appearing a split second behind Gabriella, twirling about, only to be evaded sloppily once again.

"I know that! And you know I'm very thankful for your help. I just had something going on earlier today." The silver haired woman spoke, this time meeting Katarina's punches with her forearms.

"Ooh!" The sheer curiosity could not be hidden from the redhead's face. "Do tell. Does it, maybe have to do with the cut you got on your forehead?" She then asked tauntingly.

The expression of displease was obvious on Gabriella's face. With that, the pretty assassin knew she had hit bull's eye. "Something like that. Makes my skin crawl just thinking about it." Gabriella replied curtly with a grimace.

"Was it Thresh again?" The question seemed to catch her off guard, so Katarina took opportunity of that opening to lunge forward once again, instantly immobilising the fair haired woman, winning the round. "Besides, why would you even need close combat? You're a ranged fighter, with that badass scythe of yours." The redhead then voiced her confusion, while helping Gabriella up to her feet.

"Well, yes, but you can never know."

Katarina was close to another smart remark, when her friend got a notification to report to the Institute's Representative's office. "Wow, that is unexpected." Gabriella retorted without an ounce of curiosity, while reading the message.

"Maybe you're sent out to a mission," Katarina said with a shrug.

* * *

Fate had a dark humour to unfold certain events. Just when Gabriella thought her day couldn't get any worse, fate was bound to prove her wrong. When she arrived to Kayle's office, a couple of minutes earlier, with her hair tied neatly and wearing one of her more official silver dresses, she was more than certain she was going to be sent on a mission.

"You're a bit early," Kayle noted with a small smile, as she looked up from her pile of documents which nearly swallowed her face. "Have a seat."

And Gabriella did as she was told, having a seat, carefully folding her layers of dress underneath her. She was told to wait a bit until her soon to be partner would arrive as well. That thought alone displeased her. She was rarely prone to teamwork, but almost always refused to cooperate whenever men were involved.

And the moment he stepped in the office, hell soon set loose. Emerald green blurred her sight, and the only thing she wanted to do was run out the door and never come back. Then again, she could not do that, otherwise she'd most certainly be kicked out of the Institute and straight in the streets.

"Hello," he greeted with that phantom voice of his, but Gabriella didn't even spare him a look.

It was Kayle who returned the gesture. A couple of more minutes ticked by, the tension already building up inside of her chest. She could not take it anymore. At the very least, he had the decency not to sit down next to her, but remain standing, leaned against a wall.

"All right, sorry for keeping you waiting." Kayle eventually managed, throwing an apologetic look at both of them. After clearing her throat, she began to state her purpose of calling them in her office. "Summoner Gabriella, Champion Thresh, I have asked you both here today, as I would like to send you on a mission, to retrieve a certain artefact located in Ionia. It's not a long mission, not too difficult either, as Karma was willing to cooperate to offer up the Eye of Niccelodeia once you've managed to find it. It's located in a ruined temple in the depths of Ionia, but I don't believe it to be a hard task. You will proceed with this mission tomorrow."

And with these few words and no possibility to refuse, Summoner Gabriella's fate seemed to be sealed in a Box, forever locked away.

* * *

 **Alright, so, I haven't written in a very long time, and my skills are rather rusty, but do bear with me c: I suppose this story ought to be 2-3 chapters long, probably 3, depending on my mood. I must confess, Thresh is not one of my most played champions, but I find the idea of him rather... alluring. So here is a story i thought up today at college, which wouldn't leave my mind. All I can say is, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Oh and, it will contain some smut scenes later on and some graphic material, hence the rating. Oh well.**


	2. 2 Angel

**2\. Angel**

What is a heart? A human's ability to produce feelings? The possibility to grasp onto strong sentiments, such as love, hatred, envy, greed, and let one's life become driven by them? To wind up lost in those vices, swallowed whole by desire, driven mad by unreachable dreams? Is that how a heart works? Possibly, since, once rooted in a human, it starts to rot them away from the inside, turning them into a flesh and boned puppet with feelings inside of them like a swarm. Once gaining the ability to feel, death is but a joke, for reality is far worse.

Or, at least, that was how he perceived humans to live their short and pitiful lives. Humans are, in truth, born empty and they die empty. All they do thorough their short lifespan is to fill that decadent muscle with unnecessary feelings to pass on to the next generation of sinners. And that was where he stepped in, with hollow steps of graceful green, the clacking of chains and the mysterious glow of the lantern, tearing apart those foolish humans with their puny feelings, enjoying every moment of it. Death was not the worst outcome, for death was merely a state of peace, achieved through brute force or a lullaby of the dreams. But he wouldn't allow those bugs to rest easily, for pain was the most beautiful form of art, and he, was one of the greatest artists.

Which is exactly why, the moment he saw the thoroughly confused look on those snowy features, complete and utter repulsiveness thrown at his persona like sharpened knives, a sickly satisfaction crossed his face, the edges of his mouth widening into a twisted grin. He had become bored at the Institute, not having enough _fun_ , as to having been confined and always kept under watch, but the moment he set eyes on her, somewhere in the long past, he had known that his boredom would soon cease to exist.

There was no bigger desire than to tear her apart limb by limb, to sew her back together and repeat this process of decadence to infinity.

Gabriella felt her stomach turn at the sight of him. Where she expected the foul stench of torture and anguish, having mentally prepared herself to spend the following days near that walking torture, when she saw him, it was the least expected outcome. Instead of the blazing emerald she was welcomed by the freshness of flesh and bone, the metal skull dangling as a head replaced by one of the most handsome faces she'd ever seen, in the most twisted ways. Sharp features tangling on strong jaw and well defined cheekbones, long hair of silver darker than hers braided lazily, resting on one of his shoulders, two orbs lit by an emerald flame gazing straight into her soul, his grin unmatched in the whole of the world. Scratches of long lost history resting here and there on his ghostly pale skin, which came in deep contrast with the black cloak he was wearing around the tall of his body. For the first time, she had felt more vulnerable than ever, as though she were looking at the devil straight in the eye.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost," his voice a dark lullaby, so different from the ghastly echo he produced under different circumstances.

But she quickly pushed away any tentative of trembling, taking a moment to steady herself, not allowing him to crawl further under her skin.

"It is but your imagination," the woman added with a grimace, only to take a few steps towards the Teleportation Chambers, and away from him. "We have wasted enough time already while I waited for you to pretty yourself up in this mockery." She then added with obvious bitterness.

Thresh rolled his eyes but deep inside, he was remotely amused by her reaction, for the most part. However, he did follow her to said Chambers, to finally began the journey he was going to love to the fullest.

"No need to be so mean, first thing in the morning. I haven't even done anything," he bemused tauntingly, the grin on those sinful lips widening further, " _yet_."

* * *

This season of the year was rather gloomy in Noxus. It rained so often the whole city was captured by a misty fog so thick one could cut through it. Add to it the fact that it was still early in the morning when the two arrived, and their lonely welcome was the abundant rain.

Short travelling to Ionia was not possible, as Karma had utterly refused such transportation ways, in fear of their land being infiltrated by third parties which could signal a problem to the everyday life of Ionians. Thus, Gabriella and Thresh could only teleport to Noxus, from where they would take a ship and sail towards the Evergreen Lands. The task in hand proved, however, not to be as easy as it sounded, given the turbulent history between Ionia and Noxus.

Gabriella pulled her hood lower on her head, as the echoes of her steps began racing against the crashing of the raindrops on the ground. The air was so very humid, making her feel rather uncomfortable. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to such rain, given the fact that in Demacia it seldom rained, and when it did, it was different from this kind of rain. And yet, no matter how she struggled, she simply could not understand just what Katarina liked about this city. It was dark, menacing and so far from safe. She could feel countless pairs of eyes on her, following her every movement, and the fact that Thresh was walking behind her, making little to no noise at all was all the more unsettling.

Something could jump on them at any moment, and the more she thought about that, the more tensed she became. Her attire did not help either. Just what was she thinking, when she chose a light-shaded cloak over a dark one, wearing one of her best dresses of silver and grey, with matching boots? She was supposed _not_ to stand out, but then again... Whatever she did, wherever she went, one way or another, she would always stand out. Maybe it was her hair, or maybe it was her aura, but whatever it was, Gabriella knew she would never make a good spy.

Not that she wanted to be one.

"Do you even know where are we headed, or are you just wandering aimlessly through this beautiful city?" Thresh's deep, throaty voice made her jump, because she did not take him for the type of guy to strike a conversation. She was rather fine in her silent confinement.

Gabriella slowed her pace, only to glance at the man over her shoulder, and then answer his question without as much as a grain of actual interest. "Yes, I do know. I have arranged for someone to meet with us and let us on a ship."

Thinking back to when she asked Katarina a favour, Gabriella sighed inwardly. It wasn't the case that she didn't trust Katarina, or her connections in Noxus, but rather, she didn't like asking favours. She would be in Katarina's debt, and if the redhead ever asked to return the favour, who knows what would happen? Katarina was an assassin, but she was no dumb woman. And if she ever asked Gabriella to assist her in taking down a certain birdman, she would be unable to refuse, and indirectly begin yet another war. Only this time, Demacia would be mixed in as well. Even though she long left her country and family name, Demacians tend to have a rather... original way of thinking at times. Some of them, at the very least.

"And who is this person, if I may acquire?" Another question. Did this guy not get the point that she was not in the mood of talking? The only difference this time, he was walking next to her.

"No one in particular." She had become rather irritated by now. Thinking about the mission, Thresh, and the person they would soon meet up with. It's not that she had anything against him, really, he was a rather okay guy for a Noxian, since he was close to Katarina and all. It's just, she had everything against guys generally. She couldn't stand to be in their proximity for too long, otherwise she'd just panic. And if panic and irritation and stress had their all respective colours, Gabriella would be engulfed by black, ashy grey and brown by now.

"You're shivering, are you cold?" There he went again, bombarding her with all those questions, trying to make small talk, acting like he cared. "Maybe you shouldn't have worn a dress." His smart retort didn't go unnoticed, and Gabriella glared at him.

"It is battle attire, thank you very much. And I'm not cold. So if you'd mind your own business, that would be nice." The eerie feeling of dread was slowly overlapping her being, and she hated feeling so powerless. Not to mention that she caught a glimpse of his hardening eyes, as he looked down at her. If eyes could kill, she would be tortured to her death.

Unable to hold them back, shivers raced down her spine at the sight of those cold, emerald eyes. He was such a dangerous man to be around. Just how in the world could all those marksmen work with him on a lane? Weren't they terrified?

"You humans and your ways of thinking. You think that by covering your frail bodies with steels and armour you can be protected from the unknown, that, by wearing metal skin above your own you will prevail any dangers out there. But you fail to realise that nothing can truly protect you from the sharp claws of life and death." The way he spoke those words, the lines his alluring mouth formed when uttering them, the slight narrowing of his eyes, they all made Gabriella's heart clutch. He was such an outrageous man, and she disliked him to the bone.

Then the words he spoke sunk in. Her steps stopped a second later.

"Can you cut the 'you humans', 'you humans' crap? You think you're so good yourself while you belittle us, but you forget that you were once just like us – _human_. Isn't the face you currently wear prove that? You act like you're above us, so much better than us, that you fulfil your destiny or whatever it is by torturing us to your own sick pleasure, because agony and misery are two good, old friends, but you forget that you are just like –" But she could no longer finish her sentence, as a hand was lunged straight at her throat within seconds, lifting her off the ground and throwing her against the nearest wall.

Terror took over her. Her hood fell off her head, sacrificing her lovely hair to the cold lashing of the rain, as small hands tried to release her throat. Chains emerged from under his cloak, slithering up her legs, leaving behind burning trails of cold steel. But the most terrifying scene was the man holding her against the wall, his face mere centimetres away from hers. Every ounce of humanity left his features, and he looked like nothing but a raging demon having come from the deepest pits of hell to avenge his cruel fate. His hood had also fallen off his head, soaking his hair, eyes nothing but hollow pits, mouth tightened and close to shaking from anger.

"Don't test me, little girl. Pretty missies from rich families have no right to judge me. You act so superficial, like you own this world, but let me get this straight, if you don't have the smallest intention to act civilised around me, don't expect me to submit. I am a patient man by nature, but when that runs out, the only thing awaiting you is suffering." The grip around her neck tightened, as if to make a point. "You wonder if monsters are born or made? To answer your questions, monsters are made, by humans, nonetheless, and _you humans_ have turned me into the monster I am today, by always running from responsibilities and pushing them onto others, only to return pointing accusative fingers afterwards. I became what I am today by the hands of you lot, because you're weak and scared like mice and when you can't face the outcome of your sins, you gather up to force others into submission. I despise you more than any other murderer or monster out there and when I get the chance I will eradicate this whole world of you through slow and steady torture. And believe me, the first person I begin with will be _you._ "

There was a buzzing sound in her ears, his words echoing in the deepest hallways of her mind. Many of his sentences were lost in the turbulence of echoes from inside of her dizzy mind, as her conscience was slipping away. Air was quickly leaving her burning lungs, and she realised this was her second encounter with death. She was going to die again, helpless and unable to do anything. She couldn't save herself, so how would she dare to hope of helping mankind? What was her purpose of coming to the Institute? Why did she endure her own transition into a monster, if not for the sake of helping others? How pitiful can she be, how low can she fall? But no, this time was different. This time, she had a purpose. This time, she will _not_ allow him to continue with his horrendous deeds. She was different from the girl who wanted to die. She was a woman who picked up her fate in her own hands, and decided to live.

Runic sigils burned white on her pale flesh, and a second later, a scythe of pure ice materialised with her last strength, its cold edge stopping right at his throat. Through foggy eyes, she challenged him, knowing that she was soon going to run out breath, but her scythe could cut him faster and deeper than any wound inflicted by him or his words.

So he let her go, and Gabriella fell to the hard ground, grasping for air and holding her burning throat. The scythe disappeared a second later, as it suddenly felt too heavy to carry.

"I will stop you..." She forced through gritted teeth; speaking was too difficult. "Even if it costs me my last breath."

Thresh looked at her with a grimace, carefully stepping backwards and melting with the rain, his presence quickly fading. All in all, it was a challenge he would gladly take up.

* * *

By the afternoon, the rain still wouldn't let up. It seemed as though the closer she got to the shore, the more it rained. The mist was also thicker compared to the city, and Noxus was engulfed in a deeper state of cruelty. She was a bit late to the meeting place, due to certain events, but at least she somehow made it. Thresh disappeared ever since the incident, but she still felt his lingering presence in the shadows, but maybe it was just her. That guy must have sought an opportunity to escape from the Institute's clutches, and this mission proved to be the best one. Still, Gabriella would not let that hinder her purpose of coming all the way here, and will deal with him once her mission was accomplished.

It seemed so much colder now, and Gabriella hugged herself as she looked around for a certain someone she was supposed to meet up with. She just hoped he didn't give up and leave, because then, she would be in deep trouble. Outsiders couldn't negotiate with Noxians, unless they were influential people, and she truly needed that person. If she stayed in that rain any longer, she would soon collapse. Not to mention how badly she needed water to satiate the burning in her throat. But if she didn't get any, she would put the rain to good use and drink it straight as it fell.

"You're late." A low voice echoed behind her, lightly startling the woman, and she turned around within a second, ready to fight if needed, but it was not advised.

But when she recognised the man, part of her relaxed slightly. She looked at him, soaked just as she was, his dark purple attire dripping wet, a hood over his head, covering half of his face, lone locks of chestnut gathering stray raindrops. His footsteps made no sound, or if they did, it was deafened by the rain, and his presence was well hidden too. No wonder she couldn't feel him around. No wonder he was an assassin.

"I apologise, I got delayed by certain issues." Gabriella spoke dryly, albeit feeling rather sorry for keeping the man in the rain. She figured he'd be able to find shelter in the meantime, however.

Dark eyes scanned her thoroughly, the bruises on her neck, the parts which she couldn't cover making him narrow his eyes. He was also informed by Katarina that she was going to be with someone else, so the sight of her alone and shivering in the rain was rather unsettling.

"Where is your partner?" The man asked, as he stepped closer to her, towering over the small frame of her.

Gabriella shrugged. "He's part of the issue I mentioned earlier." She made a face. "Talon, did you manage to secure a ship?" She knew he was a man of few words, and she was cold and only wanted to have a warm blanket around her, so cutting to the chase seemed rather appropriate.

The man nodded curtly then headed towards the port, where a few ships were stationed. Gabriella followed him wordlessly, rubbing her forearms in a futile attempt to warm herself. Talon stopped by a medium sized ship, which seemed as though it would soon sail, motioning for a worker to call out the captain of the ship, as Gabriella presumed. And soon, a middle aged man with red beard appeared, holding an improvised umbrella over his head, as a means to shelter from the rain.

After coming towards them, he looked at the woman thoroughly, eventually greeting Talon with a short nod.

"I am Redbeard, captain of the _Red Mermaid_ , it's a pleasure to meet you," he spoke formally, nodding at Gabriella.

She returned the gesture, without giving out her name. "I hear you could transport me towards Ionia," she spoke curtly, constantly clearing her throat.

"Aye. We're merchants, so we do our business here and there, without the officials knowing. It would be trouble otherwise," he tried to make the last part seem funny, but neither Gabriella, nor Talon laughed. So he cleared his throat and took a serious approach. "But it won't be free, aye."

The woman narrowed her eyes, feeling as though her luck was slowly running out. She had money on her, but she would rather spend it on food and whatnot. So she would give up the second most important object she had, the only memento she took from home when she left Demacia. Turning around, as to not show the bruises, she unclasped the silver necklace from around her bruised neck, handing it to the captain.

"It's a unique Demacian jewel, decades old and worth very much. I believe with this, I will be able to embark your ship and be given acceptable conditions and a private chamber until our journey to Ionia ends." She then said unfazed.

The captain took the necklace, examined it thoroughly, and upon realising its worth, he beamed at her with a huge smile, one old grandpas or funny uncles would have when seeing their favourite grandchildren or nephews.

"But of course, las! Come now, you're soaked. We sail in a few minutes!" He said then nodded at Talon, only to hurry back to the ship and its warmth.

Gabriella turned to Talon as well, nodding at him as 'thanks', and she also hurried towards the ship. The thought of a warm bath and a dry room were waltzing their paths into her mind, making her light-headed. But when she turned around to see whether Talon was still there, she was welcomed by the ashy nothingness, and the dullest shade of green.

* * *

 **Second chapter is up! Oh and thank you for the reviews, they are highly appreciated. Then again, I would like to say something, regarding a certain thing. So, the first chapter was more or less introductive, and Thresh didn't make such a big entrance. However, if any of you believe you can examine and label a character from two sentences and three words, then be my guests. Saying I am not respecting Thresh' initial character by making him relatively polite due to a single incident sounds rather silly to me. If the whole chapter was about Thresh playing the part of a Canadian, saying sorry left and right (it's a joke, don't be offended), then yes, maybe he would've been OOC but I really don't get what's the big deal if he acts relatively civilised. Oh and, please refrain from telling me who to write about and what to write. If I want to write about Thresh being Batman, then hell, I am going to write about Thresh being Batman. Thank you very much. :) But don't get me wrong, I have nothing against such reviews, but it does bug me when people write something then remove it. If you decided to state your point, then go with it to the very end.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to review.**


End file.
